The Adventure of Sera Candia the Warrior Princess
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is about a young girl who is responsible of saving the world and kept everything safe and normal. This is the first story of Sera Candia must stop the evil captain from destroying the whole world.


**The**

**Adventure**

**Of**

**Sera**

**Candia**

**The**

**Warrior Princess**

**In:**

**Submarine's Captain of Evil.**

**Author and Illustrator:**

**Kristina Grace Dazo**

**Note: I do not own Arthur Pendragon, Mel the drum-playing dog and Captain Ahab. **

In the bedroom, a young girl with a long black hair with bangs, dark brown eyes and a tan skin named, Sera Candia and is twelve years old. She's reading her book, laying on her bed, quietly. A boy with a blond hair, blue eyes and apricot skin named, Jacopo Hun and is eleven and a half years old. He's kind, gentle, curious and Sera's best friend. He lie down besides her and read a book. They close their books and jump off the bed.

Sera asked, "Jacopo, are you bored?" "Yeah," He said. "I'm bored." "Me, neither. Come on, let's go." "Sera, do we suppose to fight any bad guy we forgotten?" She said, "You are right, Jacopo. Let's put our heads together and think." They connect their heads together and think of any criminals that they've forgotten. They're thinking and thinking and thinking. Sera remembered as the light bulb appeared above her head and he fell to the floor. "Whoa!" He immediately stood up.

Sera responded, "Jacopo, I know the bad guy that we've forgotten." "Who?" asked Jacopo. "Captain Ahab, the one who stole and made the submarine invisible so he would use it to destroy the whole world, come on." Jacopo questioned, "Then how'd we get there to stop him?" "Woof." Sullivan, Sera's dog carry his new invention, the teleportation camera which looks like a real camera with four legs. "Nice work, Sullivan. Now we can teleport to Ahab's submarine. Ready, Sullivan?" "Woof." said Sullivan. As Sera and Jacopo transform themselves, Sullivan the dog push the button on a camera to count down 5 seconds. He stand between them, the camera's lens began to flash and the three disappeared.

The next moment, they appear inside Ahab's submarine. They reveal themselves as warriors. Sera Candia dresses as a female knight and Jacopo Hun dresses as Robin Hood or Peter Pan, except Sullivan doesn't wear hero's clothes. He replied, "Wow, where are we?" "In the submarine, that's the boat which been stolen by a thief, Ahab." She said. "And look, there he is." Jacopo pointed out as he point his index finger at Ahab and he was driving the submarine. When Ahab hear their voices, he turnaround, he saw Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan. He smirked, "Well, look who's here? A young visitors who come inside my submarine." "That's right, Captain Ahab," She said. "We're the heroes of the world, and the name is Sera Candia."

"Woof." barked Sullivan. She introduced, "This is Sullivan." "And me, Jacopo Hun." He introduce himself. "And we're here to fight you!" They're posing their hero style. Ahab scoffed, "Ha! Can the younglings fight if they're too young? How unpredictable." "Oh yeah, how about my girl moves?" She answered. Ahab teased, "Ooh, it looks like I'm scared of being beaten by a girl." "You can't scare me, Ahab, I'm more braver than you are." She teased. Ahab walk towards the button on a wall, he smirked, "Oh, can this one do this?" "As he press the button, the boxing glove on the tip of the spring pop out from the wall, hit Sera, and she hit to the wall. Jacopo asked, "Are you okay, Sera?" "Yep, I was beaten by a boxing glove." said Sera Candia as the stars flying around, above her head.

She stood up and replied, "All right, captain, if you are more stronger than me, maybe I'll use my energy ball bazooka." She shoot him with fifteen energy balls to strike him. Ahab said, "Oh, really? Then how about this?" He push the button, his invention, the ball thrower that threw fifteen energy balls. They're heading straight toward Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan, send themselves flying to the wall. They hit to the wall. It seems they have no succeed to stop him, and Jacopo moaned, "Oh, great, now we're never stop him." "Yes, I know. Whatever you say." She moaned, too.

The three heroes stand up, Sera then confront him again, "Okay, smart guy, how about I'll wrap you like a mummy?" She pull the long cloth which is tied in the knot and one of the magician's item from her knight's elbow pad, and popped out. Jacopo astonished, "Wow! What a trick! I didn't know you can do it—oh, you're amazing." "Yes, I know." She raise her both arms up and rapidly move down her arms to control the long, tied cloth to wrapped Captain Ahab, but it was prevented by him with his wand. The three gasped, she asked, "How do you stop my cloth by using your wand if you are a captain?" "Yeah, how?" Jacopo asked Ahab.

Captain Ahab smiled, "It's easy. I know everything, fools. I'm more like a powerful magician like you." As Sera was holding Sullivan, surrounded him with her arms, Sera and Jacopo walk backward to avoid Ahab. "And you are a useless heroes, thinking you can challenge me? Ha! Time to get comfortable, kids." He turn Sera's tie-knotted cloth into a black rope, using his wand to control it to tied Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan up on a pole. The three try to struggle free, but it's no use to escape. Jacopo cried, "Oh no! We're stuck in here!" "Relax, Jacopo. That's what the girl said." said Sera Candia.

Ahab pick the torpedo up and chuckled at his prisoners, "Muh, ha, ha, ha! Now my evil scheme is to blow up your whole world! With this torpedo, it will head straight towards your world and kaboom! That is my simple plan as I do." "Oh, yeah. Like you're gonna break our world into half." She said to him. "Precisely, my dear. This time, I will." He chuckled. "Say goodbye to your home world!" He put it in the cannon, lock on the city and count down, "10,9,8,7," As he continue count down, Sera said to herself, "I'll never let him destroy our world. My special thing, which can cut the rope is…" She put her black gloved hand in her elbow pad, then, she take out the scissors out by using her magic trick. "My scissors." She said, holding it with her gloved hand.

He continued counting down, "2,1." He pull down the lever. Boom! The torpedo headed straight towards the town, Sera said to herself, "I'll stop his torpedo." She trim the rope with her scissors, they're free and she ordered to her friends, "Jacopo, Sullivan, you two get out of here while I'll chase his torpedo." "But what about you? You'll blow up, too!" Jacopo said to her. Sera told, "Just get out of his submarine—don't worry about me. I'll handle this." "Okay." The three escaped, Sera ran after the torpedo and say to herself, "When I catch the torpedo, I could put it back in---" It landed on her arms, it's too heavy for her to carry, and she grunted, "Oof! His sub…marine."

Suddenly, the voice talk in Sera's head, "Sera, you must use your strength." "Who's there? Who are you?" She questioned. The voice said, "I'll explain later, Sera Candia. You must use your head for you to use your strength. You can do it, go for it." Sera answered, "I will." She then uses her strength, she can hold the torpedo really strong as she can. So she head back to Ahab's sub while carrying the torpedo. Finally at the pier, she can see his submarine. She smiled, "Special delivery." She threw it into the opening hole, he stick himself up and surprised, holding his torpedo, "Uh-oh! Now I'm getting out of here."

He drop the torpedo and escape from his sub by diving into the water. Kaboom! The submarine exploded, Jacopo Hun and Sullivan stand beside Sera Candia, Jacopo said, proudly, "Good work, Sera, you foiled Ahab." "Thanks, Jacopo. I'm very proud of myself." "But, look! Captain Ahab can't swim in the sea." He said, point his index finger at Ahab in the lake, he exclaimed, "Help! Help! I can't swim!" Sera said, "Hold on, captain." She take out the pill of her elbow pad, it labeled, "Instant Life-ring", it change into the life ring really quick and she threw it at Ahab. She say, "Catch!"

The life ring landed on the captain, surround his torso, the rope tied on the life ring. So Sera pull the rope to keep Ahab safety to the sand that the heroes were standing. She risk her life to save him and he's safe from drowning. She remove it from Ahab and demanded, "Surrender now, Ahab." "I don't know the meaning of the word." He replied. Jacopo responded, "It means to give up." "Woof." Sullivan cuff Ahab's wrists behind his back with the handcuff. Sera smirked, "That's right, Captain Ahab. You are under arrest for planning to blow up our whole world."

Later, Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan gave Ahab to the policeman and policewoman. They push him into the police car. The blond-haired policewoman said to Ahab with a handcuff on his wrists, "You're going to be punished in the jail in thirty-seven years." She close the car door, and the brown-haired policeman smiled, "How can I ever thank you for catching the bad guy, who stole the submarine, but it seems to be destroyed." "Don't worry, officer." said Sera Candia. "It'll be okay once the submarine is fixed." "No problem, young lady and man, here." He took six hundred dollars out of his pocket, gave them to Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Your welcome, young lady. Good luck with your bravery." The police officers enter inside their police car before leaving with Ahab in it. Then, the light from the sky, flashed like a spotlight, the voice said, "You've done well, Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan. You finally save the world. You have no longer need your old clothes anymore." She transform their clothes into a new warrior suits, they say, "Wow!" "Thanks, uh, whoever you are." said Sera, unknowing. "I am your guide and mentor, Serenity." "Thanks, Serenity." "Now you can save the whole world from any villains. Good luck, Sera, Jacopo and Sullivan." The light disappeared as her voice faded. "We will, Serenity." Sera smiled as she and her friends were watching the sky.

The End.

Voice Cast

Sera Candia-Kristina Grace Dazo(me)

Jacopo Hun-Jeremy Sumpter

Sullivan-John Kennedy

Captain Ahab-Dee Bradley Baker

Policeman-John Hodgman

Policewoman-Olga Kurylenko

Serenity's voice-Kath Soucie

Portrayal

Kristina Dazo(me) portrayed as an animated heroine, Sera Candia.

Jacopo Hun portrayed by Arthur "Wart" Pendragon, one of Disney's characters.

Mel, Jack's dog of Jack's Big Music Show, who portrayed as Sullivan, Sera's intelligent dog and inventor.

Captain Ahab is an evil version of himself.


End file.
